Toma mi mano
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: Aún después de que Chris-sempai se hubiera alejado, su mano todavía hormigueaba por el contacto.


**Título original:** Hold my hand

**Autor:** prosyviceroy

**Summary:** Aún después de que su senpai se hubiera alejado, su mano todavía hormigueaba por el contacto.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.** Esta es una traducción autorizada.** _[Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]_

* * *

Nunca antes había notado que tan grandes eran las manos de Chris-sempai.

Comenzó bastante simple. Chris le tomó de la mano durante un ejercicio de estiramiento, extendiendo sus dedos. Le había estado hablando sobre lo importante que era para un pitcher la flexibilidad de su brazo y su mano. El punto era que la flexibilidad era algo importante. Sawamura, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo la aspereza de los dedos de Chris-sempai frotándose contra los suyos, cómo eran un poco más grandes que los suyos.

Se sentía fuerte y cálido.

El toque no duro mucho, pero el efecto posterior se quedó con él.

La siguiente vez que sucedió fue cuando practicaban lanzamientos. Su muñeca de había entumecido y su mano estaba un poco mal ese día, tiró mal e hizo una mueca de dolor. Chris, siempre atento, se dio cuenta de inmediato y dejó su puesto para examinarlo.

La sensación de esos dedos que le examinaban hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera. El calor comenzó desde la punta de sus dedos, extendiéndose, hasta recorrerlo por completo. Frunció el ceño al ver a Chris de cerca, los ojos marrones del hombre reflejaban lo concentrado que estaba, pero eran amables. Una mirada que hizo a Sawamura tragar ante la extraña sensación en su pecho. Echó un vistazo a sus dedos, cómo el toque de Chris parecía permanecer, cómo parecía examinarlo un poco más de lo necesario... la forma en cómo Chris-sempai acariciaba su mano.

¿Acaso estaba imaginándolo?

Forcejeó, llevando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, frotando la parte trasera mientras reía. "Sólo se ha entumecido un poco. Debería estar bien después de tirar un poco más."

Chris se crispó, liberando finalmente su mano. "No te esfuerces y la próxima vez, sé más consciente de tu posición para dormir."

Sawamura se molestó. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a hacer eso?

La próxima vez que sus dedos se encontraron fue inolvidable. Fue después de un partido de práctica y se había forzado a sí mismo demasiado. Chris había examinado sus dedos, pero en lugar de dejarlos ir, entrelazó sus dedos.

El calor se extendió y se agrupó en el bajo vientre de Sawamura, temblando por la vergüenza. ¿Eso era normal? ¿Sentirse de esa forma sólo por en contacto de sus manos?

¿Qué si después sólo se avivaban las llamas?

Chris elevó sus manos entrelazadas y las apretó contra la pared, dando un paso más cerca. Los ojos de Sawamura se abrieron, intentó decir algo -pero fue silenciado por los exigentes labios.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente contra su pecho. Sus dedos hormigueaban ante el toque de Chris. Sus dedos se crisparon cuando el mayor apretó su agarre. Sus ojos se cerraron y se entregó al beso. Pudo sentir como el más alto se sorprendió -no lo esperaba. No esperaba que él le respondiera y ésto le hizo ir un poco más allá. Lamió el labio inferior del mayor antes de colar su lengua en la boca del otro.

Chris acepto la intrusión y un gemido ahogado surgió entre ellos, el calor en el bajo vientre de Sawamura aumentó.

Rompieron el beso, con sus manos todavía unidas. Sawamura no pudo creer que el fuego que vio en los ojos de Chris era por su causa. ¿Era éste el mismo hombre que lo veía con una mirada vacía? Era difícil de creer que el tiempo existiera ya. Sawamura dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Chris se lamió el labio inferior. Esos ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y la manzana de adán del chico mayor se balanceaban mientras tragaba con dificultad.

¿A dónde irían ahora?

Sawamura le apretó la mano, bajando desde su posición en la pared y dio un paso más cerca de Chris, atrapándolo con la guardia baja. "¿Quieres ir a las duchas?"

Chris apretó su agarre suavemente antes de soltar su mano, sonriéndose a Sawamura mientras se dirigía a las duchas. Sawamura tembló, aún después de que su senpai se hubiera alejado, su mano todavía hormigueaba por el contacto con Chris-sempai.


End file.
